Vehicle brake systems that have both frictional and regenerative braking capabilities will sometimes cancel regenerative braking operations when the first sign of potential vehicle instability is sensed. For example, some vehicle brake systems will abruptly cancel regenerative braking operations if the vehicle drives over a small pothole and experiences some temporary and isolated wheel slippage at a single wheel. In this situation, an abrupt and immediate cancellation of the regenerative braking operations may not be warranted or required in order to maintain vehicle stability, and could result in reduced fuel economy, increased wear-and-tear on the frictional braking components, as well as a loss of deceleration while the frictional braking torque builds up to replace the regenerative brake torque that has been cancelled.